


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Kisses

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, movie theater, nothing makes sense anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo goes watch a movie, but don't really watch.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Kiss

Tsukishima glances at his watch when he spots Kuroo waiting by the clock tower. Kuroo is early, again. He probably got here half an hour early like usual.

“Hey,” Kuroo greets, taking off his earphones before closing the distance between them to hug him

“Hey.”

Tsukishima likes coming out to meet Kuroo at night like this. He can remain in Kuroo’s arm as long as he wants, and no one will look or judge. He takes in Kuroo’s scent, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Miss me?” Kuroo teases.

“Maybe,” Tsukishima answers, his voice laced with playfulness as he kisses his neck. He does miss Kuroo. They haven’t seen each other for a few days because of work.

Kuroo takes his hands and pulls back. “The movie’s going to start soon.”

Tsukishima pouts a little, but follows Kuroo. They have been going out for about a month now, but Kuroo doesn’t really kiss him. He’ll peck his lips, but when it comes to deeper kisses, they haven’t really done it.

Tsukishima has never been to theaters like this one, where drinks and food are served on a table and the seats are chaise lounge chairs connected together. The theater is a little empty, maybe because it’s a weekday and it’s pretty late at night, and it makes Tsukishima nervous. Nervous, but excited. 

Tsukishima can’t tell if Kuroo comes to places like this often. He seems calm about it as he takes a seat next to Tsukishima, drinking his wine before turning to smile at Tsukishima. 

“Shoulder’s yours,” Kuroo offers, and Tsukishima doesn't hesitate to take it. Kuroo’s warmth envelops Tsukishima when he lays his head against his arm. He takes Kuroo’s hands as the movie starts.

Tsukishima doesn’t remember much about the movie. Maybe he drank a little too much. Maybe he pays too much attention to Kuroo instead, gazing up to study his features, mainly zeroing his focus on Kuroo’s lips. He remembers the screen going black for a second and he hears the main characters making out. He feels Kuroo’s hand twitch in his.

“What?” Kuroo whispers when Tsukishima places his hand on Kuroo’s lip. Tsukishima knows that Kuroo knows full well what he wants so he pulls Kuroo’s face to his and closes his eyes. He can feel Kuroo’s breath on his lips as Kuroo hesitates for the kiss.

“Don’t want to?” Tsukishima asks, deliberately applying pressure as he moves his lips against Kuroo’s.

“Can’t say.” Kuroo dips his head down and kisses Tsukishima. His lips are soft, kisses gentle as he tilts his head and move his lips against Tsukishima’s, their mouths opening and closing, taking in each other’s breath. Kuroo’s hands are tenderly caressing Tsukishima’s face. 

But this isn’t enough. 

This isn’t what he wants.

He wants more. So much more. The want clamors in his heart like a spell. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, running his fingers through the silky black hair. He parts his lips, letting the tip of his tongue touch Kuroo’s lips. He darts his tongue again, and this time, Kuroo welcomes it. Tsukishima feels himself melting when their tongues touch. Kuroo has a way of moving his tongue that sends shivers down his spine. Each movement takes Tsukishima’s control away. Kuroo takes and takes until Tsukishima is senselessly kissing him, only chasing where that tongue leads. His tongue wrestles with Kuroo’s, eliciting a few hums, drinking, tasting, consuming. He feels the heat rising in him, feels the knotting in his stomach, the strain in his jeans, and the need to be taken higher. His hands dig Kuroo’s scalp, humming a little too loudly, breathing a little too hard. Maybe this is why Kuroo doesn’t kiss him. He completely unraveled and lost himself.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo gasps and withdraws from the kiss, only pecking when Tsukishima chases his lips, holding his hands down to stop him.

“Hm…” Tsukishima hums noncommittally, eyes still closed.

“Movie’s ending.”

Tsukishima opens his eyes, sees the beautiful man gazing lovingly at him, and feels his cheeks burn.

“I’ll take you home,” Kuroo offers, a grin on his face. Something tugs in Tsukishima’s heart.

“You should stay over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. My head's not functioning. What is writing? What is description? What is anything???
> 
> I'm sorry. I have failed the last day of KuroTsuki Week. 
> 
> Tmr will be catch up day...I think.


End file.
